Tu m'as sauvée
by Angelica R
Summary: [7x06] : "Tu m'as sauvée." "Je ne t'ai pas sauvée. Je t'ai brisée." Une discussion entre Regina et Javotte, avant que celle-ci ne lance la malédiction. Spéculations. Implique du past Regina/Javotte (StepQueen)


Tu m'as sauvée.

[7x06] : "Tu m'as sauvée." "Je ne t'ai pas sauvée. Je t'ai brisée." Une discussion entre Regina et Javotte, avant que celle-ci ne lance la malédiction. Spéculations. Implique du past Regina/Javotte (StepQueen)

Ils sont en train de perdre.

Et ils le savent parfaitement.

Pas contre Tremaine, oh non.

Il y a quelqu'un de bien pire qu'elle, et c'est une chose que Regina n'a comprise que tardivement.

Javotte.

Parfois, elle voudrait ne l'avoir jamais aidée, n'avoir jamais essayé de la faire s'échapper loin de sa mère, voudrait n'avoir jamais pensé qu'elle pourrait être sauvée.

Mais elle sait qu'elle a tord, parce qu'elle aurait fait quelque chose, quelque chose de terrible :

Elle l'aurait laissée vivre la même chose qu'elle.

Et même si tout va mal maintenant, même s'ils savent que tout s'effondrera en fin de compte, le fait est que…

Elle ne le regrette pas.

 _§§§§_

Javotte a appris, avec le temps, à bien utiliser sa magie.

Elle l'a fait avec une autre sorcière, et Regina sait que c'est mal que de se sentir jalouse à ce sujet.

Elle devrait être effrayée de la puissante magie de la jeune femme, et non penser, _c'est moi qui la première lui ait appris la magie_.

Parce que c'est futile, mais elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

Elle serait fière ( _elle l'est en fait, parce que cette jeune femme a fait ce qu'elle n'a jamais su faire. Elle s'est libérée de sa mère. De la mauvaise manière, certes. Mais ça a fonctionné)_ si son « amie » n'était pas si mauvaise.

Mais elle est également désespérée.

Parce que, pendant un temps, elle a espéré.

Parce que Javotte a semblé changer.

Elle est revenue, avec eux, avec la Résistance, avec _elle_.

Affirmant qu'elle ne voulait plus être mauvaise, qu'elle voulait se battre contre sa mère, la vaincre et obtenir sa vengeance, oui, mais avec de _bonnes_ méthodes.

Et Regina… Regina y avait juste _cru_.

Parce qu'elle avait été la méchante reine, parce qu'elle savait ce que c'était qu'être seul, et de faire les mauvais choix.

Elle savait ce que c'était que d'essayer de trouver la rédemption, et d'échouer tout d'abord, parce que les autres ne parvenaient pas à y croire.

(Et alors, ils avaient raison, bien sûr.)

Mais ensuite, en luttant suffisamment, cela marchait.

Pendant un temps, elle crut que cela pourrait arriver à Javotte également.

 _§§§§_

Elle resta avec eux, un moment.

Parce que malgré l'avis des autres, qui ne lui faisaient pas confiance, elle resta.

Puisqu'il y avait deux personnes qui avaient envie de croire.

Regina et Henry.

Alors elle resta.

Rumplestiltskin était méfiant à son sujet, comme eux tous, mais cette fois, juste _pour cette fois_ , Regina essaya vraiment de croire.

Elle n'oublierait jamais le sourire de Javotte que la jeune femme eut quand ils lui permirent de rester.

 _§§§§_

Elles tombèrent amoureuses, en fin de compte.

Cela apparaît tout d'abord comme une surprise, mais ensuite, cela devient une évidence, pour elles deux.

Même pour les autres, comme Henry.

Et Regina ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'il y a une terrible ironie dans le fait qu'Henry est tombé amoureux de Cendrillon et qu' _elle_ soit amoureuse de Javotte.

C'est étrange et inattendu, c'est vrai.

Mais avec Javotte, Regina se _sent_ vraiment en vie.

Alors elle espère que cela durera.

Mais bien sûr, ce n'est pas le cas, comme presque tout ce qu'il y a pu y avoir de bien dans sa vie.

 _§§§§_

Le goût de la trahison est terrible.

Javotte s'en va, une nuit, et elle lui laisse une note, disant que oui, elle l'aime, mais que _cela ne peut pas continuer de cette manière_.

Parce qu'il y a beaucoup trop de haine dans son cœur, et qu'elle _doit_ détruire sa mère.

Même si cela va mettre en pièces ce qu'elle a avec Regina.

Elle ne dit pas qu'elle a changé d'avis, et peut-être est-ce parce qu'elle ne l'a jamais fait.

Peut-être qu'elle n'a jamais tenté de changer, et que ce n'était qu'un moyen pour trouver des informations à propos du sort.

(Regina ne lui a rien dit à propos de cela, mais Javotte est douée pour trouver ce qu'elle veut savoir.)

Personne ne l'accuse, parce qu'ils ont été abusés par elle, et Rumplestiltskin et Hook semblent ressentir de la compassion pour elle.

Elle ne veut pas de cela.

Elle ne veut que s'en aller, et être seule.

Henry vient la voir, et il est là, silencieux, attendant juste qu'elle parle.

Elle ne le fait jamais.

Alors, il finit par dire quelque chose.

« Elle t'a brisé le cœur, je me trompe ? Dit-il, avec la voix pleine de compassion.

\- Oui, en effet… elle l'a fait, répondit Regina d'une voix basse. »

Il n'ajoute rien, mais marche seulement dans sa direction, et il l'enlace.

Et ensuite, elle commence à pleurer, et à penser qu'elle a de la chance d'avoir un fils comme lui.

Pour la première fois, elle veut oublier.

 _§§§§_

Et maintenant, voilà où ils en sont.

Elle l'a trouvée.

Ou bien c'est Javotte qui l'a fait, elle ne sait pas vraiment.

Elles ne se battent pas.

Pas cette fois.

« Bonjour Regina, dit Javotte d'une voix confiante. Je suis contente de te voir.

(Regina ne la reconnaît presque pas. Ce n'est pas elle, ce n'est pas _sa_ Javotte.

Elle comprend qu'elle l'a perdue pour toujours.)

\- Je suis là pour t'arrêter, tu le sais ?

(Il n'y a presque pas de douleur dans sa voix.

Elle a appris à ne pas la montrer.)

Le sourire de Javotte devint plus grand.

\- Je sais. Mais… ce serait une bonne chose si nous… parlions juste, okay ? Sans nous battre, comme une sorte de… trêve.

Elle le veut.

Oh, par la magie, elle veut _vraiment_ que cela arrive.

\- Pourquoi ? Est-ce que c'est une… diversion ? Ou quelque chose d'autre de tordu, comme tu peux le faire ? Est-ce que c'est un piège ?

\- Non, absolument pas ! Répondit Javotte.

Et à cet instant, elle semble sincère.

Mais elle semblait aussi l'être quand elle était avec eux, avec la Résistance, avec _elle_.

Et Regina ne pense pas qu'elle puisse encore croire en elle.

 _§§§§_

« Tu pourrais changer, tu sais, dit Regina malgré ses peurs, malgré le fait que c'était peut-être inutile. Abandonner ta revanche.

Le sourire de Javotte est triste à présent.

\- Tu sais que je ne le ferais pas.

\- Je suis désolée pour cela, dit finalement la méchante Reine. De t'avoir dit pour le Sort noir. Pour t'avoir montré tout cela. Je suis réellement désolée.

\- Tu ne devrais pas l'être.

\- Pourquoi pas ? »

Cette fois, le sourire de l'autre était vrai et brillant.

« Tu m'as sauvée. »

Et on dirait presque qu'elle le pense, qu'elle le _croit_.

Et Regina ne pense pas qu'elle ait raison.

\- Je ne t'ai pas sauvée, répond-elle immédiatement. Je t'ai brisée.

\- Tu m'as aidée. Tu as fait quelque chose que personne n'avait jamais essayé de faire avec moi. Tu as cru en moi. Tu m'as montré que j'en valais la peine.

\- Je t'ai montré la mauvaise voie, celle qu'il ne fallait pas suivre. C'est de ma faute si tu est ainsi. »

Javotte soupira, toujours souriante, mais toujours d'un air triste.

« Tu ne m'as pas changée en monstre Regina, tu m'entends ? C'était mon choix, quelque chose que j'ai décidé de faire. Peut-être que c'est ce que je suis et que personne n'aurait pu le changer.

\- Le mal ne naît pas, il est fabriqué, répliqua alors Regina. »

Elle ne voulait pas croire ou penser le contraire, elle ne voulait pas penser que Javotte était pourrie depuis le début, et que tout ce qu'elle avait fait avait été fait en vain.

Elle voulait croire que la femme pour laquelle elle était tombée amoureuse était toujours là, quelque part.

Seulement cachée, dissimulée.

Et attendant qu'elle vienne et la sauve.

(Oh comme elle était ridicule et naïve !)

 _§§§§_

« J'ai détruit tout ce qui était bon en toi ! Et toi… tu m'as menti, et tu m'as abandonnée !

C'est la première fois que Regina parle de ce qu'il s'est passé entre elles, et Javotte semble être blessée par cela, mais Regina est beaucoup trop en colère pour s'en soucier.

« Tu as tord. Tu n'as rien de cela. Tu es ma Sauveuse, murmura-t-elle, comme si elle n'était pas sure de ce qu'elle disait.

Regina la regarda avec stupéfaction. Personne ne l'avait vraiment appelé comme cela, elle aurait dû se sentir heureuse de cela, mais elle ne pouvait pas.

« Je ne suis pas une Sauveuse, Emma l'est. Et même si j'ai sauvé des gens… je ne t'ai pas sauvée. Je ne pouvais pas te sauver. Et j'en suis désolée. »

Javotte retourna la tête.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvée. »

Et l'instant d'après, elle n'est plus là.

Elles ne se parlèrent plus depuis ce jour, et depuis ce moment, elles tentèrent toujours de se stopper l'une l'autre.

Et cela se termina par la victoire de Javotte.

Mais c'est une autre histoire…


End file.
